Crash Bandicoot/Gallery
Gallery IMG 0290.GIF|Crash Bandicoot in Crash Bandicoot. Crashb1.png|Crash in Crash Bandicoot. crash20.png|Crash running. landing.jpg|Crash on N. Sanity Beach. jungle.jpg launch.jpg|Ad promoting the first Crash game. papu.jpg|Crash and Papu Papu. roo.jpg|Crash with Ripper Roo. Pinstripe.jpg|Crash and Pinstripe. crashandcortex.jpg|Crash running away from Cortex's clutches. Crash Bandicoot Characters.png|Crash and the rest of the cast from Crash 1. Brio with beakers.jpg|Crash with N. Brio. epilogue.jpg|Crash with Tawna. CEgvbKNWgAAn5tO.jpg Road-to-nowhere-1.jpg Crash1finish.png CrashBandicootCake.png|Crash holding a birthday cake. dev_cycle.jpg Crash_in_crash_1.png|Crash spinning a Wumpa Fruit with his finger. Crash Bandicoot 1 Crash Bandicoot.png Crash1cortex.png|Crash in the final battle with Cortex in Crash Bandicoot. Crash 1 Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in Crash Bandicoot. Crash 1 Crash.png|Crash in Crash Bandicoot. Crashy.png|Crash's life counter icon from the Naughty Dog games. crash2.png|Crash in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. crashjump.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crashstill.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. CRASH2c.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. CRASH dive.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. crashrun2.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. crashrun1.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Untitled-48.png Jet board 2.png|On the Jet Board. Crash2csbjetboard.png crashpolar.png|Crash with Polar. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Electrocuted Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash electrocuted by an Electric Eel. CCvTTRlW8AEouVv.jpg Crashwithngin.jpg|Crash facing N. Gin in his mech in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash with his jetpack.png|Crash using his Jet Pack. jetpackpromo.jpg|Crash with his jet pack in Cortex Strikes Back. CrashWithTiny.jpg|Crash looking surprised as Tiny Tiger appears behind him. crash2-1.png crash2-2.png crash2-3.png|Spinning Crash. crash2-4.png crash2-5.png crash2-6.png Crash Bandicoot Crash 2.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. polarandcrash.jpg CrashCB2Render.png|Crash as seen in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Aku Aku Invincibility.png|Crash with Aku Aku in Invincibility mode. Crash Bandicoot Aku Aku Invincibility.png|Crash with Aku Aku in Invincibility mode. Crash 2 Crash sliding on ice.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash sliding on ice Crash 2.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Cortex Strikes Back Crash.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 Crash Bandicoot Hanging.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot Hanging Crash 2.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 Crash.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 Crash Shocked.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Crash 2.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 Crash freaking out.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 Crash sitting down.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Crash 2 Cortex Strikes Back.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 Crash Ascending.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Cortex Strikes Back Crash Bandicoot 2 Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 Crash Jet Board.png|Crash using a Jet Board in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 Crash Head.png|Head of Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Angel Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash's angel death form in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Angel Crash Bandicoot playing Didgeridoo.png|Crash's angel death form playing didgeridoo in Cortex Strikes Back. Bandicootdead.png|Crash's explosive seed death in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Crash Bandicoot Crushed.png|Crash crushed by a boulder in Cortex Strikes Back. Cortex Strikes Back Crash Bandicoot riding Polar.png|Crash riding Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash riding Polar Cortex Strikes Back.png|Crash riding Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 Crash riding Polar.png|Crash riding Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot riding Polar Crash 2.png|Crash riding Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Angel Crash Bandicoot carrying Polar.png|Crash's angel death form carrying Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Polar and Frozen Crash Bandicoot.png|Frozen Crash Bandicoot with Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Polar and Burnt Crash Bandicoot.png|Polar with the remains of Crash's burnt body in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 Stung Crash.png|Crash stung by bees in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash bandicoot 3 by videogamecutouts-d5izpps.png|Crash stung by bees in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Crash.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Cortex Strikes Back Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot Crash 2 Cortex Strikes Back.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot Cortex Strikes Back Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 Cortex Strikes Back.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Cortex Strikes Back Crash 2.png|Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Crash Bandicoot Jet Pack.png|Crash using his Jet Pack in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Cortex Strikes Back.png|Crash doing his signature dance number in Cortex Strikes Back. Crashdance.gif|Crash doing his signature dance number. christmas.jpg|Crash dressed as Santa Claus (Note that he is giving out some crystals as a present). warped.png crash crossed.PNG|Crash in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. CRASH2f.png|Crash in Warped. crarun.png|Crash in Warped. zooks2.png|Crash in Warped with the Fruit Bazooka. Crashwarpedhdimage.jpg|HD Promo image of Crash for Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. scubacrash2.png|Crash in Warped. crashwarpedyoyo.png Crash-nageur.jpg|Crash swimming in his Scuba gear. Submergible.png|Crash using his Submergible in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Crash Bandicoot Motorcycle.png|Crash on his motorcycle in Warped. crash3dino.png|Crash and Baby T. CCzpSmYW4AEHt0E.jpg CC0Otg3WMAEQL-C.jpg CB3W Rapping Crash.png|Rapping Crash from Warped promotional art. orange-baron.jpg 667565-crash3hintguidehut_super.jpg|Crash with Coco, Aku Aku, Polar, Pura, and Baby T in the end of Warped. 3gen-2.jpg|Crash arriving in the Egypt level from Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash cut in half by a Knight Lab Assistant in Warped. crashwarpedicon.png|Crash's icon from Warped. crashflyicon.png|Crash's flying icon from Warped. CB3MotorcycleAd.png|Crash posing on a motorcycle. krat.png|Promotional artwork of Crash from Crash Team Racing. TheVideoGameGallery 19180 2700x3300.jpg|Promotional artwork of Crash from CTR. TheVideoGameGallery 19182 2700x3300.jpg|Promotional artwork of Crash from CTR. 241161-crash_icon.jpg|Promotional artwork of Crash from CTR. Ctrrenderartwork.png|Promotional artwork of Crash from CTR. Crash Team Racing Trophy Girls.png|Promotional artwork of Crash with the Trophy Girls in CTR. Isabella_Trophy_Presents.jpg|Crash is declared the winner. CaFdpoaWwAAr5Lx.jpg CrashCortexRacing.jpg|Crash racing Cortex on Papu's Pyramid. CrashSleepingCTR.jpg|Crash sleeping next to his kart. CrashReadingPlaystationMagazine.png|Crash reading Official Playstation Magazine in his kart. CTR Crash Team Racing Logo Main Menu.png CTR Crash Bandicoot Head.png CTRscreen.png|Crash in CTR. CC0iBIKXIAArS8J.jpg CTR Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in his kart in CTR. CTR Crash In-Kart (Front).png|Crash in his kart in CTR. CTR Crash In-Kart (Back).png|Crash in his kart in CTR. Crash Team Racing Crash Bandicoot In-Kart.png|Crash in his kart in CTR. Ctrcrash.png|Crash in CTR. Mactr.png Komodo Joe wins.png Komodo Joe loses.jpeg Oxide the loser.png Crash icon.png|Crash's icon in CTR. Crash Bandicoot CTR Icon.png|Crash's icon in CTR. Crashcool.png|Promotional artwork of Crash in Crash Bash. crashfruit.png|Promotional artwork of Crash in Crash Bash. crashpogo.png|Promotional artwork of Crash in Crash Bash. JapaneseCrashBash.png|Crash in the Japanese version of Crash Bash. Crash Bash Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in Crash Bash. BashCrash.png|Crash as seen in Crash Bash. Crashbashdefeatedoxide.png Crashbash6783421.png Crashbashdash.png Crashincart-ballistix.png|Crash wins in a Ballistix game in Crash Bash. crashbashsleepingcrash.png|Crash sleeping in the opening cutscene in Crash Bash. CrashBandicoot CrashBash.png|Crash's icon from Crash Bash. crashlook.png|Crash looking at you. crashdance2.png|Crash is prepared. JTmYC.png|Crash using his signature spin move. CRASH-Air-Guitar.png|Crash playing air guitar. crashandfruit.png|Crash and Wumpa Fruit. crashrender2.png|Crash using his body slam. crashdance.png|Crash Performing his dance. 425159_3586199615546_1776968076_n.jpg|Crash wallpaper. Crash Bandicoot Wrath of Cortex Body Slam.png|Crash performing a body slam. Crash Bandicoot Wrath of Cortex.png|Crash in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Untitled-54.png Untitled-55.png|Another picture of Crash spinning. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Copterpack.png|Crash using his copterpack in The Wrath of Cortex. Crashfirefly.png|Crash using his firefly machine in The Wrath of Cortex. Scubacrashart2.PNG|Crash using his scuba gear in The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Scuba Gear.png|Crash wearing his scuba gear in The Wrath of Cortex. RealisticCrashTWOC.png|Crash's skeleton as seen in Wrath of Cortex. CrashPoses.jpg|Crash multiple poses in The Wrath of Cortex. atlasphere.jpg Coco's_Lab.png|Pura, Crash, Coco and Aku Aku entering Coco's VR Hub System in The Wrath of Cortex. Crunch good.jpg|Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot, and Pura in The Wrath of Cortex. UnusedAirshipLevel.jpg|Crash shooting one of Cortex's airships. CrashBurstsThroughTV.png|Crash bursting through a television from a Mexican magazine ad. CrashXboxTattoo.png|Crash gets an Xbox tattoo on his arm. Wrath of Cortex Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash as seen in The Wrath of Cortex. GCNCrashTWOC.png|''Wrath of Cortex'' model (GameCube version). TWOCCrash.png|Crash in The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Wrath of Cortex.png|Crash in The Wrath of Cortex. CrashWrathHead.png|Crash's head. FrozenCrash.png|Crash frozen. crash bandicoot classic.png jetpack-xs.jpg The Huge Adventure Crash Bandicoot Icon.png|Crash's icon from Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Crashwakeboard.png|Crash wakeboarding in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. Ctr Crash1.jpg|Crash in his kart in Crash Nitro Kart. Crash in NITRO KART.jpg Crash Bandicoot PS CNK Render.jpg|Crash with his yo-yo. CrashSleepingNitroKart.png|Crash sleeping in CNK. TeamCrash9.jpg|Crash, Coco and Crunch in CNK. CJkWLDsXAAAkC5G.jpg 8EyMKU2E.jpg Fenomena.png|Crash, Polar, and Zem racing in Out of Time. Clockworkwumpaconceptart.png|Crash, Zem, and Zam racing on Clockwork Wumpa. CrashHoldingVelosScepter.png|Crash holding Velo's scepter. Crash Bandicoot Crash Nitro Kart.png|Crash in CNK. Crash Bandicoot CNK.png|Crash with his yo-yo in CNK. Crash CNK.png|Crash in CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Crash Bandicoot In-Kart.png|Crash in his kart in CNK. Crash-0.png|Crash's icon from CNK. NitroKartAd.png|Crash relaxing in a garage. CrashUkelele.png|Crash playing the ukulele. CrashNTrancedAd.png|Crash in his underwear. crashTCG.png|Crash's trading game card in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. 185px-Codes-de-Crash-Bandicoot-1_999504-M.jpg|Crash and Spyro playing a handheld device. CrashSpyroGameStopCard1.jpg ts_01.png ts_04.png ts_05.png ts_06.png iceberg-lab.jpg n-sanity-island-ts.jpg CrashBandicoot.png|Crash in Crash Twinsanity. crash (2).jpg Untitled-3.png|Another picture of Crash sliding. crashpromo.png|Crash's pose in Twinsanity. Crash Bandicoot Crash Twinsanity.png|Crash running in Twinsanity. crashtwinsanity.png|Crash when Double Jumping in Twinsanity. 2crashtwinsanity.png 3crashtwinsanity.png|Crash sliding in Twinsanity. CrashTwinsanityRender.png|Crash as seen in Twinsanity. CrashThumbsUp.png|''Twinsanity'' render. CrashStanding.png|Crash standing. CrashAkuAkuTwinsanity.png|Crash and Aku Aku running. TwinsanityBandicoot.png|Crash and Aku Aku. CrashNGinAndAkuAku.png|Crash, Aku Aku, and N. Gin running. CrashHumiliskateRender.png|Crash Humiliskating on Cortex. Humiliskate.png|Crash and Cortex Humiliskating. Crash Twinsanity Crash Bandicoot Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Crash and Cortex in Twinsanity. CrashSpin.png|Crash spinning. CrashSpinningTwinsanity.png|Crash spinning as seen in Twinsanity. AngelCrash.png|Crash in his Angel form. AngelCrashScared.png|Angel Crash is scared. AngelCrashTwinsanity.png|Angel Crash as seen in Twinsanity. p5SzCpQ.jpg|Crash's Twinsanity model. CrashShoeTwinsanity.png|Crash digs up one of his sneakers. CrashPushingABomb.png|Crash rolls a bomb into the statue's mouth. Rollerbrawl.jpg|Crash and Cortex fighting in Cavern Catastrophe. PLAYERICON01.png|Crash's life counter icon from Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Crash Bandicoot Life Counter Icon.png|Crash's life counter icon from Twinsanity. Japanesecrashtwinsanity.png|Crash as seen in the Japanese version of Twinsanity. CrashHumiliskateScene.png|Artwork of Crash Humiliskating. CrashGetsTheMysteryIslandGem.png|Crash holding the Power Gem for Mystery Island. CrashGetsTheHappilyEverFasterGem.png|Crash discovers the Power Gem for Happily Ever Faster. CrashGetsTheTWrecksGem.png|Crash finds the Power Gem for Tyrannosaurus Wrecks. CrashGetsTheTombTownGem.png|Crash about to get the Power Gem for Tomb Town. CrashGetsTheAstroLandGem.png|Crash holding the Power Gem for Astro Land. TTR23 640.jpg|Crunch, Crash, Coco and Pasadena O'Possum's reactions to Willie's destruction. CrashTagTeamRacingArtwork.png|Crash in Crash Tag Team Racing. JapanCrashTagTeamRacingArtwork.png|Crash in the Japanese version of Tag Team Racing. 07.png|Another pose from CTTR (Note the orange shoes). TagTeamRacingCrash.png|Crash standing. CrashTrikeeRender.png|Crash driving in the Trikee. ClassicCrashOutfit.png|Crash wearing his "Classic" attire. Crash Tag Team Racing Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in CTTR. Crash Bandicoot Tag Team Racing.png|Crash in CTTR. Tag Team Racing Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in CTTR. Crash Bandicoot Crash Tag Team Racing.png|Crash in CTTR. CTTR Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in CTTR. CrashCTTR.png|Crash as seen in Tag Team Racing. Crash Tag Team Racing Crash Bandicoot with Tires.png|Crash in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Evil Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in his "Nega Crash" attire in CTTR. Agentcrash.png|Crash's Agent Crash costume in CTTR. AgentCrashCTTR.png|Crash in his "Agent" outfit as seen in Tag Team Racing. Crash Tag Team Racing Baby Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in his "Baby Crash" attire in CTTR. Cavecrash.png|Crash's Cave Crash costume in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Cave Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in his "Cave Crash" attire in CTTR. Classiccrashskin.png|Crash's Classic Crash costume in CTTR. ClassicCrashOutfit.png|Crash's Classic Crash costume in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Classic Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in his "Classic" attire in CTTR. Rappercrash.png|Crash's Crizzash Bandicizzle costume in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Crizzash Bandicizzle.png|Crash in his "Crizzash Bandicizzle" attire in CTTR. Mad Crash.png|Crash's Mad Scientist costume in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Mad Scientist Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in his "Mad Scientist" attire in CTTR. Negacrashskin.png|Crash's Nega Crash costume in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Nega Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in his "Nega Crash" attire in CTTR. Skeleton Crash.png|Crash's Realistic costume in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Realistic Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in his "Realistic" attire in CTTR. RealisticCrashCTTR.png|Crash in his "Realistic" outfit as seen in Tag Team Racing. Star Crash.png|Crash's Star costume in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Star Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in his "Star" attire in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Agent Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in his Japanese "Agent" attire in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Baby Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in his Japanese "Baby Crash" attire in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Cave Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in his Japanese "Cave" attire in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Classic Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in his Japanese "Classic" attire in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Crizzash Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in his Japanese "Crizzash Bandicizzle" attire in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Mad Scientist Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in his Japanese "Mad Scientist" attire in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Star Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in his Japanese "Star" attire in CTTR. CrashIcon-CTTR.png|Crash's icon from CTTR. JapaneseCrashCTTR.png|The Japanese version of Crash lighting a cannon with a Park Drone in it. Crash Tag Team Racing Crash Bandicoot Japanese.png|Crash in the Japanese version of CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in the Japanese version of CTTR. CrashBoomBangModel.png|Crash as seen in Crash Boom Bang!. Crash Bandicoot Boom Bang.png|Crash as seen in the Japanese version of Boom Bang!. JapanCrashBoomBangModel.png|Crash as seen in the Japanese version of Boom Bang!. Crash Bandicoot of Titans.png|Crash in Crash of the Titans. crashofthetitansCrash.png Crash of the Titans Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in Crash of the Titans. Cottcrash.png|Crash in Crash of the Titans. Titans.png Titans Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in Crash of the Titans. Episode 20-10.png CrashJackingArt.png|Crash jacking an unknown Titan. crash GBA CotT.png|Crash from the GBA version of Crash of the Titans. GBAtitansCrash.PNG|Crash in the GBA version of Crash of the Titans. 7361.png|Crash's Crash of the Titans (GBA) Sprites. Crash-1.png|Crash in the mobile version of Crash of the Titans. Crash_Bandicoot.png Crash Bandicoot Mind over Mutant.png Large (1).png Crash Bandicoot MoM.png|Crash punching. Crash Mind over Mutant.png|Crash running. CrashHoldingAMailBox.png|Crash holding a package containing the NVs. Colussi nuovi biscotti.png ItalianCrashAd.jpg|Crash skateboarding in an Italian advertisement. Otvoodoo.jpg|Crash doll in Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant. CrashMOM.png|Crash as seen in Mind Over Mutant. chcrashcbnk3d.png|Crash in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D. CrashNitroKart2.png|Crash as seen in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. Crash Skylanders 1.png|Crash in Skylanders: Imaginators. Crash Skylanders 2.png|Crash in Skylanders: Imaginators. Crash Skylanders 3.jpg|Crash in Skylanders: Imaginators. Crash Skylanders Figure.png|Crash's Skylanders: Imaginators figure. ActivisionAsset-CrashBandicootImaginators.png|Crash in Skylanders: Imaginators. Crash in Skylanders.jpg Cwq-wT5XAAA0sBl.jpg crash using yo-yo.jpg|Crash using his yo-yo as a weapon (sky-chi). Skylanders- SI Ilus CrashBandicoot FINAL NoBKGD NoGLOW-1024x859.png crash remaster 2017.jpg|Crash running. crash spinning.jpg|Crash using his spin attack. crash spinning again.jpg|Crash doing his iconic spin attack again. Crash and aku aku.png|Crash and Aku Aku. Crash - Japanese.png Crash - Japanese 2.png Crash Bandicoot kussen.jpg mangacrash.png|Crash as he appears in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Crash Bandicoot early concept art.jpg|The very early concept art for Crash Bandicoot, which has no name and based on the Tasmanian Devil and Sonic the Hedgehog. crashold.jpg|An early concept drawing of Crash Bandicoot. crash99.jpg|And another concept drawing. crashsketch1.gif|Concept art. CRASHjump2.png|Concept art. CRASH4.png|Concept art. Crash_photo.jpg|Concept art. Bandicoots4life.jpg|Promotional card for Crash 1. Crashsketch2.gif|Concept art. CrashBandicootPolarBear1a.jpg|Concept art of Crash riding Polar. Crash Purple-1.jpg|Concept art from Crash Purple. Crash Purple-2.jpg|Concept art from Crash Purple. 2016-09-16-001614.jpg|Crash in Skylanders: Imaginators Spyro and Crash - Skylanders.jpg|Skylanders: Imaginators CrashImaginators.png|Crash as seen in Skylanders: Imaginators. Crash Skylanders Academy 1.png|Skylanders Academy Crash Skylanders Academy 2.png|Skylanders Academy Crash Skylanders Academy 3.png|Skylanders Academy Crash Skylanders Academy 4.png|Skylanders Academy Crash Skylanders Academy 5.png|Skylanders Academy Crash Skylanders Academy 6.png|Skylanders Academy StstlP9C.jpg Crashbandicootskylanderwhoa.jpg Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash.png|Crash in the Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy. Crash N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in the N. Sane Trilogy. N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Crash in the N. Sane Trilogy. CrashN.SaneTeleport.png N. Sane Trilogy Crash.png|Crash in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash's promotional artwork for the cover of the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Crash's promotional artwork for the cover of the N. Sane Trilogy. theVideoGameGallery_29297_1024x1024.jpg Cover Art.jpg N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Life Counter Icon.png|Crash's life counter icon from the N. Sane Trilogy. Warp_Room.png|Crash listens to Cortex in the remastered warp room from Cortex Strikes Back. Crew.png Crashrunjungleps4.jpg Time Trial in N. Sanity Beach..jpg N Sane Trilogy Bonus.png Crash-doll-andy.jpg|Japanese Crash posing with Andy Gavin. EastMeetsWest.jpg|American Crash meets Japanese Crash. Crashpark.jpg|Crash holding a megaphone. CrashTourBus.jpg|Crash standing near a tour bus. CrashAtUniversalStudios.jpg|Crash posing at Universal Studios. C0Q5NZVXAAA9-2c.jpg|"Merry Crashmas" (Christmas) Postcard from Vicarious Visions. Videos CTR Crash Bandicoot voice taunts quotes lines Crash Team Racing Crash Nitro Kart - Crash Bandicoot taunts CTTR Character Voices Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Galleries